diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Alvrim Everard/Geschichten
ACHTUNG: Wer Anstoß an Kraftausdrücken nimmt hört hier bitte auf zu lesen. Natürlich sind die Geschichten Metawissen - es sei denn er erzählt sie, man bekommt sie von jemanden erzähtl, der sie kennt oder war schlichtwegs dabei. 'Eigentlich' Die Frau sitzt auf dem Bett. Sie ist leicht betrunken und hat nur einen dünnen Bademantel an. "Du bist echt n großer Junge, Al!" brabbelt sie und grinst mich an. Sie hat recht. Ich bin erst zwölf könnte aber locker als sechszehn oder siebzehn durchgehen. Für mein Alter bin ich recht groß gewachsen und die vielen Schlägereien warn auch ein gutes Training. Vielleicht hilft mir das ganze Kämpfen irgendwann dabei aus diesem Drecksloch rauszukommen. Ich hoffe es. Sie knöpft den Bademantel auf. "Ein echt großer Junge." Ich weiß genau was nun kommt. Es ist immer das selbe. "Mum lass den Scheiß, du bist betrunken..." murmel ich nur. Sie ist schon lange nicht mehr besonders attraktiv. Verlebt, aufgeschwemmt durch den Alkohohl und Krankheit. Ich trete zu ihr, ziehe den Stoff zurück und drücke sie unsanft auf das Bett. "Schlaf den Suff aus." Sie protestiert nicht, schließlich ist sie es gewohnt hart angepackt zu werden. Ich greife gerade nach der Decke als ich hinter mir ein Geräusch höre. Gerade noch kann ich ausweichen und so trifft mich die Flasche nur an der Schulter, wo sie zerplatzt und nicht am Kopf. Verdammt nochmal warum ist der alte Sack schon wieder hier... "DU KLEINER WICHSER, DIE EIGNE MUTTER ANPACKN? DICH MACH ICH ALLE!" Er ist mal wieder sturzbesoffen. Ich weiß, ich sollte einfach abhauen und heut Abend hätten sie wohl alles vergessen, aber mir tut die Schulter weh und ich hab die Faxen dicke. Er ist immer noch größer als ich und er hat immer noch nen Haufen guter, alter Muskeln, wie er immer sagt, aber das Saufen hat ihn langsam gemacht. Er stampft breitbeinig auf mich zu, will mich packen, aber da verpasse ich ihm einen Tritt in die Eier. Er kreischt weibisch auf, geht in die Knie und ich schlage zu. Immer wieder, bis er zu Boden geht. Dann trete ich auf ihn ein. Die Frau... meine eigne Mutter kreischt los. "AL! AL! HÖR AUF! ER IST DOCH DEIN VATER!" Es ist als würde ich aufwachen. Ich höre mit dem Treten auf. Der Mann übergibt sich auf den Boden. Dieser Drecksack ist nicht mein Vater... ein Stammfreier meiner Mutter - seit Jahren. Vermutlich tatsächlich sowas wie eine Vaterfigur. Einen Moment stehe ich unschlüssig herum. Dann gehe ich in mein Zimmer, packe wahrlos ein paar Sachen zusammen. Ich gehe zur Haustür. „DU BASTARD! DEiNE EIGENE MUTTER! DAFÜR WIRST DU IN DER HÖLLE BRENNEN!“ brüllt er mir nach, während meine Mutter sich heulend über ihn beugt und ihm hochhilft. „Ich lieb dich auch, Mum!“ sag ich noch und dann bin ich raus. Unten hör ich wie sie anfängt zu kreischen und der Typ noch lauter brüllt. Er lässt es an ihr aus. Blöde Kuh. Warum hat sie mich auch aufgehalten. Ich trete auf die Strasse raus, gehe ein Stück, bis ich auf der Höhe einer verruchten, schmutzigen Taverne bin. Und da fang ich am ganzen Körper an zu zittern. Was habe ich da denn gerade wieder gemacht? Wo soll ich nun hin? Ich versuche mich wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Als ob ich wo anders hinkönnte. Beiläufig fällt mein Blick auf den Händler und ich krame die paar wenigen Münzen raus und kaufe ihm eine der Flaschen ab. Den ganzen Nachmittag sitze ich irgendwo in einem Rinnstein, trinke und male mir andere Orte aus und ein anderes Leben. Immer und immer wieder. Irgendwann stehe ich auf und mache mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Eigentlich war es kein schlechter Tag. 'Hier und Jetzt' Metallstäbe scheppern laut auf als ich mit dem Rücken dagegenkrache. Ich spüre wie sich Gluthitze durch die Kleidung frisst und mir die Haut versengt. Dann - ein dumpfes Aufschlagen auf dem kühlen Steinboden der Gruft. Schreie. Rufe. Ich nehme sie nur am Rande wahr. Unwichtig. Durch den Nebel der Benommenheit hallt eine Stimme, leise zerbrechlich in meinem Kopf wieder. "Ich wollte nur geliebt werden..." Ich schüttle den Gedanken ab wie Tropfen nach einem Regenschauer und mein Sichtfeld klart sich wieder, es war nur ein Atemzug. Er hat mir den Rücken zugedreht. Meine Wirbelsäule schickt den Schmerz stechend durch meine Lungen als ich mich hochstemme. Nicht die Konzentration verlieren. Nicht die Beherrschung verlieren. Den Körper spüren - wissen was vor sich geht. Wissen was zu tun ist. Bestimme jederzeit das Spiel und möglicherweise erweist sich ein augenscheinlicher Nachteil als Vorteil. Vielleicht auch umgekehrt. Unaufmerksamkeit kann einen umbringen. Ich stürme auf ihn zu - er ist zu langsam und ehe er reagieren kannt bin ich hinter ihm, meine Faust donnert gegen seine Schläfe, die Knöchel voran um die Wucht des Schlages auf einen Punkt zu konzentrieren. Er taumelt, doch er ist stärker. Größer. Massiger. Zäher. Schneller als gedacht. 'Gut zu wissen' schießt es mir durch den Kopf als sich seine Pranken um meinen Hals legen. Mit den Händen dazwischen nehme ich den Druck soweit dass er mir die Kehle nicht komplett abschnürt, als er mich anhebt als wäre ich so leicht wie eine Strohpuppe. Seine Augen glühen blutgierig rot auf. Ein schneller Tritt mit angezogenem Knie? Doch so leicht will er es mir nicht machen... er wird mich nicht töten. Es steht in seinem Blick geschrieben. Er will mehr Blut. Irgendwo setze ich diese Erkenntnis auf meine gedankliche Liste, wie ein unbeteiligter stiller Beobachter, der das Geschehen von Außen betrachtet und analysiert. Warte auf den richtigen Moment... warte... ich kämpfe den Drang nieder einen ungenauen Tritt auf Risiko zu setzen, als er seine bullige Stirn gegen mein Gesicht schmettert. Es knirscht hässlich, ein Knacken und Blut läuft über Mund und Kinn, dann ein Tritt in den Magen bevor ich losgelassen auf dem Boden aufpralle. Einige Meter weiter hinten komme ich auf. "Ihr werdet alle sterben. Alle die du liebst werden vernichtet werden. Du wirst nur der Erste sein." Ich fluche tonlos und ersticke die schrille verzerrte Stimme, die durch meinen Kopf echot, während Sterne für zwei, drei Herzschläge flimmernd vor meinen Augen tanzen, das Blut in meinen Ohren rausscht. Nur eine weitere Erinnerung. Nicht jetzt. Wuchtige Schritte nähern sich. Ich bleibe liegen, schätze die Entfernung ab. Nüchtern, kalt, den Schmerz ausblendend, das Gegröhle ausblendend. Langsamer als nötig - weit langsamer stemme ich mich auf mein Knie, wische mir mit dem Armrücken wie desorientiert das Blut aus dem Gesicht, verschmiere es dabei über das gesamte Kinn und die Wange. Er lacht dröhnend, setzt zu einem höhnischen Tritt an und ich weiß dass sie dort ist - die Unachtsamkeit. Die Lücke. Ich schnelle nach oben, nehme die Faust mit und platziere sie mit dem Schwung der Aufwärtsbewegung in seiner hässlichen braungrünen Visage. Sein Rücken krümmt sich. Bevor er sich erholt umgreife ich seinen Schädel, benutze seinen baumstammdicken Oberschenkel als Steighilfe und schmettere mein Knie mit aller Kraft nach oben, spüre die Wucht des Tritts gegen seinen Kopf. Er taumelt, wankt, blutet, stürzt. Das erste Mal. Ich weiche einen Schritt zurück, doch seine halb klauenartige Hand schnellt vor, umschließt meinen Fußknöchel und reißt ihn zur Seite weg - wieder steht er auf. Und wieder liege ich am Boden, alle Luft aus meinen Lungen gepresst von dem Aufprall, die Rippen und die Verbrennungen protestieren schmerzhaft. Er ist wütend. Ich rolle zur Seite - eine zigfach antrainierte Reaktion und der Ellenbogen der meine Rippen wie Glas unter der Wucht und dem Gewicht des Riesen zerschmettert hätt lässt stattdessen Stein bersten, ein kleiner Krater, dort wo sich eben noch mein Körper befunden hat. Mit einem wütenden Brüllen, verletzten Stolz und dem schlichten Wunsch mich in der Luft zu zerreißen kommt er Fäuste schwingend auf die Beine, schlägt wie ein tobender Stier nach mir. Wut kann eine gefährliche Waffe sein - und gefährlich blind machen. Ich ducke mich unter einem Schlag weg, die Bewegung ist schnell - aber alles scheint in der Ruhe wie in Zeitlupe abzulaufen. Dies ist sie - die Kante. Alle unnötigen Gedanken ausgeblendet. Genau die feine Linie auf der es die Balance zu halten gilt. Ein Umdrehen und ich laufe. Blind setzt er mir nach, gröhlend, schreiend, sich seines Sieges absolut sicher. Es gibt keinen Ausweg. Ein Käfig. Er stürzt mir nach als ich renne - seine Schritte hallen donnernd über den Boden, übertönen alle Hintergrundgeräusche. Trotz der Schmerzen, hebt sich einer meiner Mundwinkel. Hab ich dich. Ich erreiche die Gitterstäbe, setzte einen Fuß dagegen stoße mich ab, den Ellenbogen im Sprung voraus. Sein Blick ist wild und ich kann sehen wie sich seine Miene verändert. Von Blutgier zu Überraschung zu Schrecken. Genau zwischen den Augen landet der spitze Ellenbogenknochen, die Wucht durch den Sprung und seinen eigenen Ansturm zigfach erhöht. Es knackt. Ich rolle mich ab als ich hinter ihm zum liegen komme, verharre auf einem Knie. Er rührt sich nicht mehr. Ich stehe langsam auf, als der Käfig nach oben gezogen wird und sehe in Ingo's Gesicht, der mich mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Erleichterung, vielleicht Überraschung und Entsetzen unter all den anderen Gesichtern und Blicken ansieht ehe er unter dem Bart breit zu grinsen anfängt. Am Rande bekomme ich seinen dröhnenden Ruf mit und nun grinse auch ich schief, Blut tropft von meinem Kinn auf den Steinboden und dann erwidere ich den Schrei. "AYE! DEM VERDAMMTEN STURM ENTGEGEN!" 'Sonnenblumen' Als ich aus dem Schlaf schrecke, brauche ich einen Augenblick, um zu begreifen, wo ich bin. Es ist dunkel um mich und die Panik lässt meinen Puls in die Höhe schnellen, bis ich realisiere, dass ich in neinem Bett liegt. Ich lasse mich zurück auf die durchgelegene, schäbige Matratze fallen. Mit den Fingern taste ich nach einem Streichholz, irgendetwas, damit es hier nicht mehr so finster ist. Stattdessen stoße ich mit meiner Hand an eine Vase. Sie klingt hell in der Dunkelheit, es ist das einzige Geräusch in der Stille und plötzlich widert mich alles an. Ich setze mich auf und schwinge die Beine über die Bettkante. Ich kann plötzlich nicht mehr liegen, es fühlt sich so falsch an. Noch viel, viel falscher fühlen sich die Blumen und die Karte auf meinem Nachttisch an. Es ist nicht richtig. Da sollten keine Blumen stehen und erst recht keine "Werde schnell wieder gesund!"-Karte. Das ist nicht richtig. Ich beiße mir rasch auf die Unterlippe und schiebe den Gedanken zur Seite, sonst werde ich nur wieder in den verdammten Vorwürfen und dem Mitleid der anderen ertrinken. Ihre falsche, verlogene Freundlichkeit widert mich an und am liebsten würde sie packen und sie schütteln, sie anschreien, auf sie einschlagen und fragen, warum sie mich so scheinheilig anlogen, mich so ansahen. In der Dunkelheit taste ich nach der ersten Vase. Es ist die ganz große Vase, mit den Blumen von Sally. Ich gehe in Richtung Abort und stoße mich mehrmals, obwohl ich den kleinen Raum eigentlich sogar im Schlaf kenne, aber das spüre ich gar nicht richtig. In der winzigen Kammer reiße ich ein Schwefelholz an, reiße die Blumen aus der Vase und stopfe sie in den Blecheimer. Während alledem sehe ich nicht in den angelaufenen Spiegel. Ich kann einfach nicht. Zielgerichtet geht ich zurück, das dämmrige Kerzenflackern gibt noch im Zimmer genügend Licht, sodass ich nach einer zweiten greifen kann. Es ist die Vase mit den Blumen von Su. Sie werden alle in den Eimer in der Kammer gestopft, der schon längst übervoll ist und aus dem die Blüten nur so hervorquellen. Ich stelle sie neben die Vase von Sally. Es klirrt leise, als sie aneinander stoßen. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie mir ausgerechnet Blumen geschenkt hat, aber es fühlt sich an wie blanker Hohn – Sonnenblumen. Es ist Genugtuung, die ich spüre, als ich die überstehenden Blumen in den Eimer trete. Sie fallen wieder heraus und auf den nackten, kalten Steinfliesen sehen sie fast so aus, als ob sie mir einen Vorwurf machen würden. Das Gelb wirkt verloren auf dem grauschlierigen Weiß. Das bringt diesen letzten Faden, der meine Wut gehalten hat, endgültig zum Reißen. Sie steigt in mir auf, brüllend heiß, als ich die Faust balle, verkrampfe, die Fingernägel in das Fleisch drücke. "Verdammte Scheiße nochmal!" Meine Stimme klingt heiser, überschlägt sich fast schrill und blind schlage ich die Vasen von dem Brett und auch sie zerreißen die Stille, zerspringen klirrend in Myriaden Scherben auf dem Boden. Ein Zischen und das Bad ist wieder dunkel. Ich lasse die Tür ins Schloss fallen, aber ich vergesse nicht diese gelben Sonnenblumen, die aus dem Eimer hervorragen, auf dem Boden liegen zwischen den Scherben. Ich schließe die Augen und schlucke die aufsteigende Galle runter. Mir ist schlecht. Aber ich weiß auch, dass ich diese Übelkeit nicht loswerden kann. Es hat nichts mit meinem Körper zutun, oder den beschissenen Medikamenten mit denen ich mich zudröhnen soll, sondern mit meinem Kopf, das weiß ich auch. Dazu brauche ich keinen verdammten Heiler, der mir Reden hält. Meine Füße führen mich mit wenigen Schritten zu dem winzigen Fenster und ich reiße die uralte staubige Gardine auf. Draußen ist es dunkel. Ich weiß nicht, wie spät es ist, aber draußen ist niemand. Die Nachtlaternen spenden orangenes Licht. Ansonsten ist es dunkel. Es muss mitten in der Nacht sein. Ich will auch gar nicht wissen, wie spät es ist. Die Glasscheibe fühlt sich kühl unter meinen Fingern an. Mein linker Arm ist dick verbunden und es stört mich. "Nur eine Fleischwunde.", habe ich gesagt. Es ist unhandlich, ein erstaunlich treffender und noch zynischerer Gedanke. Aber ich weiß auch, dass ich so verflucht viel Glück hatte. Ein abgehackter Arm, ein paar gebrochene Rippen, eine Handvoll genähter Schnitte, blaue Flecke, ein paar Kratzer. Mehr nicht. Ansonsten geht es mir gut. Fast hätte ich laut gelacht. Gut,Die Heiler haben mir gesagt, dass ich mindestens ein Dutzend Schutzengel dabei hatte. Ich lächle bitter und drehe den Kopf, sehe in die Nacht, über die Dächer Richtung Kathedrale, deren hoher Turm im verrauchten Zwielicht nur schwer erkennbar ist. Ja, ich hatte Glück. Cyrtes hatte Glück. Julius hatte Glück. Nokomis hatte Glück. Dirk nicht. Ich schließe die Augen und lehne die Stirn an das Glas. Krüppel. Selbst jetzt schmeckt das Wort so bitter auf meiner Zunge, dass ich das Gefühl habe Löcher in Metallblech spucken zu können und ich fühle mich wie erdrückt, aber vielleicht habe ich das verdient. Meine Entscheidung. Mein Fehler. Meine Verantwortung. Meine... Schuld.